


Warm in your Arms

by levin_swort



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levin_swort/pseuds/levin_swort
Summary: Wobin is cold and takes all of the blankets.





	Warm in your Arms

Chrom woke up shivering. The Shepherds were no stranger to Regna Ferox by now, but Chrom found the chill to be just as biting as their first night near the border. As he shifted, opened his eyes, and turned the lamp shutter just a bit, he realized why he was so cold.

  
He didn’t have any blankets.

  
Chrom sat up, frowning, and then looked to his left where Robin lay, fast asleep on his side. He had taken all the blankets and wrapped them around himself in a cozy cocoon.

Chrom couldn’t help but smile looking at how peaceful and comfortable his other half looked. Robin’s face was just barely visible as he was snuggled into the blankets and his pillow.

  
A shiver passed through Chrom, interrupting the moment. As much as he didn’t want to disturb his love, he needed at few blankets to fall back asleep. He put his hand on Robin’s shoulder and gently shook him.

“Robin, Robin, wake up, Robin,” he said in a loud whisper.

“Huh? A-are we under attack?” Robin woke and sat up with a start, fear and surprise swimming in his brown eyes.

“N-no, everything’s fine, Robin. You can relax,” Chrom said gently, taking his hand.

“O-oh. Sorry, Chrom,” Robin said, sheepishly not meeting his eye.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Traveling like this brings back memories.” Chrom rubbed his thumb over Robin’s knuckles, remembering their first days together.

“Ok. Yeah, you’re right.” Robin laid back down. He brought Chrom’s hand to his lips for a light kiss and then held it to his cheek.

Chrom felt his cheeks warm at the gesture, and smiled. He leaned down to peck Robin on the lips before laying down himself.  
Robin smiled, eyes crinkling. “I love you, Chrom.”

“I love you too, Robin.”

They lay there for a few moments before Robin broke the silence. “If we’re not under attack, what did you wake me for? Did you have another nightmare?”

“Oh, no. Not this time,” Chrom replied. “You took the blankets again. Can I have some of them?”

“We can share them.”

“Robin, every time we share blankets, you just take all of them sometime in the night. Like you did just now.”

“True…” Robin conceded. “Well, you may have some blankets. But only one,” Robin said, a playful tone coloring his voice.

“R-Robin?! We’re in Regna Ferox! It’s snowing outside! I can’t fall back asleep like this! One blanket isn’t going to help!” Chrom exclaimed, his voice getting just a little too loud for this hour of night.

“I was joking, Chrom, sorry,” Robin said, kissing his hand again. “I still can’t give you any blankets, but,” Robin scooted closer to his husband.

Before Chrom could protest further, Robin lifted the blankets over both of them and wrapped his arms around Chrom, bringing the taller man’s head right below his own.

“Now we’ll both be cozy,” Robin said, kissing him on the top of his head.

“Oh, I didn’t, um, uh—“Chrom stuttered, feeling flustered at the unexpected intimacy. Robin wasn’t usually one to cuddle in bed. He always insisted on getting up early to do work, and that was hard to do when he struggled to get out of Chrom’s tight embrace in the morning.

“Oh, do you not want to cuddle?” Robin asked, freezing before he started to move away.

“No! I mean I do! I just, um, didn’t expect you to want to cuddle with me. You said you wanted to do work early again.” Chrom put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

“Well, I’m finally taking your advice and taking a break every once in a while. That work can wait. Maybe.” Robin snaked his arms around Chrom again.

“I’m glad you’re relaxing,” Chrom said snuggling back into his chest. “And to see you listen to my advice for once.”

“I listen to you!” Robin said, voice getting a little high with disbelief at the accusation.

“I know, I just wanted to tease you,” Chrom said with a smile before reaching up and pecking Robin on the lips. He looked so cute when he was flustered. “I love you.”

Robin closed his eyes, holding Chrom close, his head resting next to his other half’s. “I love you too.”


End file.
